


AOT One-Shots

by puredivinity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I spell Eren's name with a J, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Sex, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puredivinity/pseuds/puredivinity
Summary: One-Shots taken from my Tumblr page.These aren’t posted in any particular order.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	1. The Usual - Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My office after dinner.  
> The usual.

Captain Levi had always been a private person.

The obsidian haired being had, for as long as his comrades had been familiar with him, consistently been hard to read. A stone-faced, steel spined book, hidden away in the dark bookshelf.

He’d never been one to share the intimate details of his life: his friends, his past, his **_lovers_**. Hardly anyone would be able to guess that Levi Ackerman had a _**lover**_ , let alone someone close to him. Most took him for an aloof, unemotional being who kept in the shadows.

Gossip flew around base like a whirlwind when the so tidy and well-kempt man let a purple mark slip one day. He’d apparently missed it during his daily routine - or did he?

It just so happened that a certain cadet had done the same thing - she hadn’t thought to cover the remnants of the prior night, faltering in her usually seamless regiment. The events of the day before laid littered across her skin in dark bruises and crescent shaped-marks dug into her soft skin, detailing just how passionate and lust-filled the endeavor had been. Her lips were still swollen and plump from all the kissing; she’d touch them in remembrance of a night shared with her beloved Captain.

People were getting suspicious; Your fellow soldiers drilled you and grilled you, trying to wrench whatever secret you’d held out one way or another. Trying to pry the very tale you’d take to your grave away from your cold, dead hands. They were _oh so_ eager to find out just who you’d laid with. Was it who they presumed it to be?

_Was it Captain Levi?_ Sasha had asked you, taking a hand between her own, attempting to utilize her well-done puppy dog eyes on you.

The steely gaze of the man in question bore into you, observing all the commotion happening at your table. Before you’d gotten a chance to part your lips and speak, the sound of a chair scratching the hardwood floor rang out; the clacking of boots following soon after.

“Blouse,” A baritone voice came from your left, turning the puppy-dog eyed mimicker into a deer caught in bright headlights. “You’re being too damn rowdy.”

The snickering of your comrades swarmed your ears, silenced by an icy glare from Levi. Sasha had let go of you, but not without a shit-eating grin on her face. 

She knew. They all knew. You were sure Levi knew that too, but he didn’t seem to care.

_My office. After dinner._

_The usual._


	2. Tick Tock - Eren Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark room leaves the two of you alone. The clock ticks and you're running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains suggestive themes/sexual situations. Taken from a seven minutes in heaven request.

A dark room.

Uninterrupted, unbothered - the perfect place. Locked away with your love. _Secret_ love, that is.

As much as you loved being on display with your affections, there was something about being in secret that just got you.

The thrill of fleeting touches, lingering gazes, and late-night trysts just - satisfied you like no other. The quickies in the closet, the hickeys, just - _ugh._

Speaking of a dark room, that’s exactly where the two of you were. You’d been playing a game of seven minutes in heaven with your group of friends, consisting of Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and Eren - of course. All of you were drunk off your asses (even - no, _especially_ \- Armin) and Jean prompted the two of you to go in together.

Delighted, you were. _Excited_ , he was.

But, of course you had to be cool, collected. Well, as much as you could possibly be while stumbling - but you get the point.

A impatient hand wrapped itself around Eren’s wrist, yanking him into the room just before the door closed behind him. The catcalls became increasingly distance as your heartbeat pounded in your ear and adrenaline coursed through your veins.

 _Go time_.

Neither of you wasted any time, for time was of the essence. Valuable.

_The clock was running out._

Feverish hands roamed your body, sliding underneath the thin fabric of your shirt while you occupied yourself on Eren’s lap, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. A playful smirk danced on your lips at the sudden firmness beneath you and chuckled to yourself.

_You’d already known._

_Tick, tock._ Five minutes.

A quick roll of your hips caused the boy’s breath to hitch in his throat and his grip on you to strengthen. If you hadn’t silenced him you knew he would’ve let the entire group know what you were up to. Not that either of you minded, but it’d be telling them something they were already sure of. Repetition.

Needy hips bucked against yours and Eren tried so hard to be quiet. So hard. But the pressure was becoming too much for him; he couldn’t. His body trembled beneath your hold, lips parting from your own to emit the most _delightful_ cry you’d ever heard.

“Fuck,” he whimpered and drew out the word, desperately rutting against you. The dim light above your heads allowed you to peer at him through a half-lidded eye, observing his tightly-shut lids and swollen lip between his teeth.

“ _Quiet_ ,” you reprimanded him in a dangerously low tone, moving one hand from its place over his shoulders to the aching bulge in his seemingly too-tight pants to palm him.

 _Tick tock_. Two minutes.

Eren called out your name in a strained cry and he threw his head back, continuing to buck against your hand. “I-,” He tried to speak but you shushed him again with a finger.

“I said _quiet_ , didn’t I?” you whispered in his ear, warm breath fanning the exposed flesh of his neck. A generous squeeze delivered to his hardened length in your hand nearly brought him to his end. “You listen and I’ll give you something good later, my love,” you pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s neck and gave him your next set of orders: “Cum for me.”

At that very moment, he unraveled beneath you. His body convulsed and he needily jerked into your awaiting hand, short breaths and incomprehensible words spewing from his lips like a chant.

_Tick tock. Time’s up._


	3. Praise and Reflection - Erwin Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full-blown smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Kinktober experiment and contains the following: deepthroating, mirror sex, and a slight praise kink.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Erwin was so gentle. Whether he’d be giving you a well-needed massage after a long day or peppering your cheeks with kisses, he was always careful. He’d treat you like you were fragile and delicate.

He was the same when his cock was buried down your throat, making sure you were comfortable. He sat on the bed, clad in only his unbuttoned shirt while you were bare, on your knees beneath him. His length in your open mouth, sliding down your throat. You knew from doing this many times that the trick was to breathe through your nose and not panic. You exhaled through your nostrils, breath fanning Erwin’s hair. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, Erwin’s thumb wiping them away.

“Good girl,” The man praised you, cock sliding further down your throat. He finally was all the way in and ceased moving, soft eyes gazing down at your position. It amazed you how he could still hold a look as tender as that in his eyes, in a moment like this. A moment where he was balls deep in your mouth, spit coating his length.

To him, you looked gorgeous. Through his lust, he still thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world, if not even more. Your eyes were red, mascara stained your cheeks, and your lipstick was smudged beyond belief. Remnants of it remained in various spots on Erwin’s cock, like the head and near the base. Most of it was wiped off by your spit, which ran down your chin to your chest.

You’d gotten into this position because you wanted to please him. You were so eager to. You wanted to take all of him in your mouth and swallow every drop of that hot liquid he had to offer. It was for this reason that he referred to you as obedient. He would call you his good girl using that filthy mouth of his. Filthy because of the noises and words you wouldn’t dare repeat that came out of it. Sounds that turned you on beyond comprehension, motivating you to do your best.

And, believe me, your best was good enough. In fact, more than enough.

You’d do your best, and he’d reward you later. He’d show you just how appreciative he was, and you looked forward to it every time. It varied from time to time, but it was always thrilling. Breathtaking. Sometimes literally.

You released his length, letting out a large breath. Your hand went straight to pumping him in your mouth’s absence, allowing you to regain your composure. Your core was sopping wet; dripping down the insides of your thighs. You wanted to touch yourself, but refused. Erwin said he’d reward you afterward, and you didn’t want to ruin it.

So you played the waiting game. You played the role of the whore who guzzles down their boyfriend’s cock until he cums. Until he shoots those white ropes in your mouth, for you to swallow and taste.

You used one hand to pinch your nipple while you took him back in your mouth, continuing to pump and suck him. Sloppy slurping sounds echoed in the room as your head bobbed up and down his cock, low groans coming from the man in front of you. His right hand weaved itself in your hair, resting as your head moved. He watched you going down on him, unable to tear his eyes away.

_Goodness,_ you were such a **_fucking good_** girl. The best one he’d ever seen.

After another moment of listening to your lewd sounds, Erwin grunted, releasing his cum in your mouth. In return, you moaned around him, making his orgasm all the better. You released him with a ‘pop’, wiping off a droplet from the corner of your mouth with your thumb. Your breathing filled the room, neither of you moving for a while.

Erwin leaned forward, using a tissue to wipe the saliva from your chin and chest. He pressed a tender kiss to your lips, then your forehead, then cheeks. He commended you, telling you you did well. So well, in fact, that you deserved more than the typical reward. One you’d never done before, but had thought about plenty of times.

You sat atop the bed, propped on all fours. Ass in the air and eyes staring forward, watching as Erwin moved behind you. The larger man settled in the back of you, hands sliding from your hips up to your shoulders. You two held eye contact through the mirror while he touched you, caressed you. While his hands roamed your body, trailing over your sensitive nipples and clit. He moved forward, chapped lips brushing your shoulder.

A finger positioned itself at your entrance, sliding up and down your folds briefly before pushing its way in. You moaned, prompting Erwin to slide in another. The digits pumped in and out of your hole, preparing you for what was to come next.

Erwin kissed up your neck to your ear, a small smirk dancing on his lips. “You hear that, my love?” He questioned, speeding up his movements. “Do you hear the way your pussy sounds? How wet you are for me?” His words sent a shiver down your spine. Your hips unconsciously rocked backwards, pushing Erwin further inside of you.

You whimpered and nodded. You loved it when he teased you like this. You thoroughly enjoyed when he dominated you, reducing you to nothing but a moaning mess. He often left you unable to remember your own name, let alone how to speak.

Erwin relished these moments, taking delight in your expressions; your whimpers. The way you bit down on your lip to avoid crying out in the ways you wanted to, fearing people outside would hear you. Fearing they’d know just how much of a slut you were. How much of a slut you _are_.

For him. **_Only_** for him.

He withdrew his fingers, licking your juices off them. You were ready; you had been long before. Erwin just wanted to indulge himself before he took you. His hand wrapped around the base of his cock, rubbing the head against your slick folds. The action emitted a squelching noise, which to you, sounded like the hottest thing in the world.

Erwin’s cock started pushing in, filling you to the brim. You keened as it stretched you, eyes flickering downward to watch in the large mirror. Your core tightened as you realized exactly how you looked: ruined. Absolutely, positively ruined. You loved every fucking second of it.

It only further ingrained in your mind that you were Erwin’s. And he was yours. That’s how it had always been, and how it always would be.

Erwin bottomed out, hips meeting yours for only a second before they pulled back.

Then, he slammed into you. His hips snapped up into yours at a rhythmic pace, making you cry out for him.

“Erwin!” your nails dug into the arm around your chest, pulling you upright, back flush against his chest. Your heartbeat pounded in your ribcage, echoing in your ears as adrenaline pumped through your veins.

“Look at you, kitten,” he huskily whispered, eyes darkening. “You’re taking my cock so well.”

Your tits bounced with each and every movement you two made, Erwin using his other hand to fondle your breast. He pinched your perky bud, revelling in the noises you made.

_Only I can make you feel like this_ , Erwin thought, watching as you slowly unraveled beneath him. Your head fell back to rest on his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. You could not watch yourself any longer, as it made you want to cum right then, and right there.

You were determined to hold out for him, but you couldn’t last long. You knew that. His hand grabbed your jaw, head turning to face him as his mouth crashed onto yours in a fiery passion-filled kiss. His lips muffled your sobs and gasps, taking your breath away.

“ _Mmm, mm.._ ” you moaned into the kiss, holding onto Erwin’s arm for support. If it wasn’t for him holding you upright, you would’ve fallen over. You could hardly move, quickly turning into putty beneath Erwin’s calloused hands.

He broke the kiss, releasing you from his arms. You fell forward, cheek resting on the sheets while Erwin’s hand pushed your head into them. He pounded you still, eyes fixated on where he entered you. Where you were squeezing him tightly, attempting to milk him dry.

_Why you had to be so hot_? He wasn’t sure. Erwin’s hand splayed over your hips, giving your ass a harsh smack. The rush; he loved it. He loved watching as his cock plunged in and out of you, ass jiggling in front of his very eyes.

He toyed with your clit, rubbing it in an effort to get you to cum before him. He always wanted you to cum first, prioritizing your pleasure over his own. It caused the two of you to butt heads a little during sex, simply because you wanted the other to cum first. You’d be on your knees, pumping him, sucking him, doing whatever you can to help him release. He would take his spot between your legs, fucking you with his tongue, fingers, and whatever toy you’d picked out for that night, saving his cock for last.

His cock was your favorite, as was his. You loved the way it stretched and filled you, almost making you cum on the spot. You absolutely adored the way it’d pound you, the way he would pound you. He’d fuck you into oblivion, making you cum so hard your vision went out. Then, if that wasn’t enough, he’d talk you through it. Using his sexy, husky voice to tip you over the edge and then let you go, holding you tight.

A few thrusts later and that was it: you broke. You cried out Erwin’s name, followed by a string of incomprehensible words. Your pussy tightened and clamped down around him, eliciting a hot moan from the man behind you. His movements slowed in response to your orgasm, growing more and more intense as he basically mind-fucked you.

His words of encouragement and sheer appreciation reached your ears, overpowering everything else. It added to the pleasure you were already feeling, making you curse under your breath and bite your lip.

Erwin’s hips moved slowly as you came down from your high, tiny mewls escaping from your lips. He hadn’t cum yet. You’d always hold out until he did, wanting him to coat your insides with it. Wanting him to shoot it deep inside you; to feel it.

He always gave you what you wanted; He couldn’t resist.

His hand found yours, interlocking your fingers. You squeezed gently and gave a weak nod, letting Erwin know it was okay. That you could handle it.

His hips sped up once more, eyes focused on your tired form. Your breathing was steady, half-lidded eyes were gazing back at him.

He gripped your hips, fucking you with everything he had. Skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the room, followed by your keens and his grunts. His balls slapped your sopping wet pussy, emitting a lewd sound.

A few thrusts later, the both of you moaned each-other’s name, reaching your peaks together. You for the second time, Erwin for the first. His seed shot into you as your hips shook, filling you up.

The two of you panted, him pulling out and collapsing next to you. You were still too tired to move, ass remaining in the air and jaw hanging open, causing Erwin to laugh at your fucked-out state. He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of your mouth, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Are you okay, darling?” He brushed hair behind your ear, wiping off a beat of sweat that trailed down your cheek. You nodded, laying flat on the bed. You wanted to talk, but your voice was hoarse; you probably wouldn’t have one for a few days. Erwin would also probably have to carry you everywhere, given that if you had to guess, you wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a while.

You were **_more_** than okay with that.


	4. Cold Hands - Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands were cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute req from Tumblr. :)

The harshness of the cold air made your face scrunch up and you pulled your scarf up over your nose, teeth chattering. You’d been perusing the various different shops in town and had brought your boyfriend along with you. Opting to walk instead of drive, since it was only a few minutes down the street, you squealed in excitement at the anticipation of seeing all the bright lights downtown. This time of year was your favorite—the caroling, the lights, the sheer thought of spending precious time and getting gifts for your loved ones made you happier than anyone could ever imagine.

It was Christmas time, one of your favorite holidays. It also was Levi’s birthday, adding to the specialty of it all. It pulled you back to when you were a child, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at all the scenery. When you’d met Levi, you discovered that he hadn’t had the same experiences as you. He wasn’t too fond of that day, brushing it off as it being just another day that he lived through. You, of course, respected that and gave him the space he’d needed.

Over the years the two of you, sometimes four including Farlan and Isabel, had spent the holidays together. You’d first made him hot chocolate and he was reluctant to try it, but after some gentle persuasion he did. He’d looked so cute with his whipped cream mustache and grumpy expression—so cute that you’d had to take a picture. He wasn’t happy, of course, but he let you keep it anyway.

For memory purposes.

Another time you’d sat in your pajamas while sitting beside your tree (that you’d spent forever setting up) and had on a Santa hat, wishing Levi a Merry Christmas and an even happier birthday. That year was the year you’d gotten him to wear a Santa hat as well. He’d gotten you a brand-new camera and of course you had to snap a picture, which sat in a white picture frame on the mantle of your fireplace.

The clicking of the lock sounded behind you and Levi joined you at the bottom of the steps, hands buried in his jacket pockets. “Let’s go,” he jerked his head in the general direction of the shops. “It’s cold as hell out here.”

You smiled and shot him a wink, holding open the pocket to your jacket. “Y’know Levi,” you said. “ **If your hands get cold, you can put them in my pockets.** ”

“Be quiet,” Levi mumbled.

“Hey Levi,” you called, holding the two different sized tubes out for him to see. “What do you think of these one?”

“They’re the same color,” Came the quiet words from Levi, who was standing behind you and looking at the two different sized tubes in your hand. “I don’t see the difference.”

“Okay look,” you placed the bigger tube between your arm and side to point to the fine print on the smaller one, containing the color in it. “This one’s obsidian, and this one,” you shifted paints. “Is jet black. They’re like slightly different.”

“Why do you need black paint? You have several of those things laying on the fucking floor. Pick one.”

“I need new ones, they’re empty.”

“Oh really? I wonder where the paint could’ve gone,” Levi glared at you, referring to the puddle of dried black paint on the floor in your art room. “Can you just mix one?”

“It has to be perfect. Now pick.”

“Fine. That one,” He pointed towards the bigger tube in your left hand.

“Thank you baby,” you placed the second tube in its place back on the shelf, shifting to browse the collection of blue paints.

Upon realizing that you’d probably be here forever, Levi sighed, staring out the window at the frost on the windows and sheets of snow covering the ground.

“ **I don’t understand why you love this kind of weather so much** ,” Levi murmured, resting his chin on your shoulder and slipped his still freezing hands in your pockets. The rest of the time was spent in mostly silence, save for you asking him what he thought of a few colors here and there. Eventually, you’d gathered what you needed and went up to pay, smiling at the cashier when they’d complimented the two of you, saying you were a cute couple.

Levi gave them a death glare the entire time, daring them to say anything about his hands in your pockets.

You snorted and took the bag from the cashier, shooting them a quick “ _Happy Holidays!_ ” and left the store, holding Levi’s hand in your own while he shoved his in his pocket once more.

It’d been late into the night when two gentle knocks on the door of your art room snapped you out of your focus. You set your paintbrush down and looked over at the door, smiling softly when your eyes met Levi’s.

“Are you coming to bed?” He questioned, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. “You’ve been at that all day.”

_He missed you._

“Yeah,” you let your hands fall to your thighs which had splatters of black and blue paint all over them, mirroring your hands and even your face. “I’m almost done.”

“What’re you painting?” Levi walked into the room, settling behind you and peeking at your canvas. His arms wrapped around your middle, pulling you back against his chest. He glanced at the splatters of paint that littered the plastic covering of the hardwood floor, choosing to save it for later.

“You.” You sighed, rubbing the back of his clean hand with your dried paint-covered thumb.

Levi’s eyes scanned the painting in front of him, amazed at how much it’d resembled him. You’d gotten everything right—his eyes, his nose, his exact hair color. Hell, even down to the dark bags underneath his eyes.

“This is what you’ve been working on for the past week?” He mumbled into your hair.

“Yeah, it was supposed to be done by your birthday but I coudn’t finish it. D’ya like it?”

“It’s not bad.” Levi commented. “I like it.”

You gave a small sigh of relief. “I’m glad.”

Levi hummed and closed his eyes, thumb flipping the side of your oversized hoodie. It’d been his before the two of you started dating, but you managed to keep sneaking it out of his closet. Levi had only worn it a handful of times since you had been together and that’d only been because you wanted it to smell like him. So _technically_ , it was yours.

He’d slipped his hands in your pockets and you grinned, knowing the reason.

_His hands were cold._


	5. Fix-Up - Eren Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Eren after he gets into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: mentions/descriptions of blood and injuries. mentions and usage of a needle (reader sewing up a wound on eren’s back) and explicit language/suggestive themes (flirting at the end)

Eren yanks his arm away from you, spitting out blood on the dirty concrete. His hands are at his knees, cut up and bruised, gashes and slashes littering the surface. His face is the same. His long, brown hair that you’ve grown accustomed to seeing in a bun is now draping freely over his shoulders, covering his face as if to hide it from you. His shame.

“I don’t want **_your_** help,” He spoke through pants, blazing eyes glaring at your towering form.

“Well I don’t want blood on my shoes either, but here we are,” Your reply was snarky, words filled with pointed annoyance. To him, it sounded malicious; like he’d gotten underneath your skin for the umpteenth time. You’d slid his arm over your shoulder, despite his protests, and allowed him to lean on you as the two of you headed back to your place, which thankfully wasn’t far away.

Every step you took, he hissed in discomfort and a pained groan released from his mouth. He tried to stifle it but you still heard, given that he was right next to your ear. Despite how much Eren tried to act like a tough guy—he wasn’t one.

You wished he’d stop acting this way. But after some thought, you realized who you were referring to: Eren Jaeger.

He wouldn’t.

You fiddled with your keys for a moment, finally managing to pull out the right one and twist it into the lock, hurrying inside so you could tend to his wounds immediately. The light flicked on and illuminated your living room, causing Eren to hiss in response. He mumbled something about the light being “too damn bright,” to which you ignored.

“Don’t get blood on my cushions,” you cautioned him, taking careful steps toward the plush couch, carefully setting him on it. You tucked a pillow behind his back, adjusting it and taking care to ensure that he was comfortable before you fetched your supplies. Eren grunted lowly, resting his head against the back of the couch. “I’m serious,” You called.

“Yeah yeah,” he rolled his eyes and shifted slightly to the left, wincing at the discomfort.

Heading to the bathroom on your left, you pulled open your medicine cabinet to grab a Tylenol tablet, gauze, and a few bandaids before pulling open your bottom drawer to get the rest of your first-aid kit. The light flipped off and you padded back to your living room, arms full. Carefully setting them down on your coffee table, you flicked open the plastic kit and then nodded in Eren’s direction. “Take off your shirt for me, will you?”

His reply came instantly, “Why? You wanna look at something?”

“No dumbass,” you sighed. “I have to dress your wounds.”

“Oh, right,” he opened his eyes, curling his fingers around the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his body. He went slow, careful not to irritate his wounds any further. The dirtied fabric was peeled from his skin, covered in both dried and fresh blood, combined with dirt from the ground. The garment was set next to him and his arms relaxed, falling to his side while he let out a sigh of relief.

You internally grimaced at the dirty shirt touching your pristine couch but pushed the thought to the back of your mind, instead focusing on the task at hand. Settling on your knees in front of him, you plucked the bottle of peroxide from the table, popping the cap open and pouring some on a pad of gauze before taking a glance at Eren, who’d grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the stinging sensation to come. A labored sigh fell from your lips as you quietly counted down from three to one, a gentle warning before disinfecting wound number one.

Now that all the blood surrounding it was gone, it didn’t look too deep. It just needed a band-aid and you happily pulled a bigger one off the table, peeling off the paper and pressing it to his skin. Majority of the cuts were superficial, requiring nothing but a small cleanup and a band-aid. This allowed you to move quickly (well, quicker than usual) as you tended to the man, tossing the dirtied tissues and paper into the plastic bin you’d set next to your couch.

However, there was one in particular on his shoulder that wasn’t superficial; it was deep. Deep enough to require stitches.

Eren remained quiet throughout your examination, carefully observing with curious eyes how you’d gently touched him up, softly touching his wounds with a look of determination in your eyes. You were focused, he could tell by the way you nibbled on your bottom lip while determining the severity of his gashes. You were always like this whenever you’d take care of him; secretly fussing over his health and tendency to get into fights after running his mouth.

He never knew why you kept allowing him in your home, where he’d dirty your freshly cleaned couch and fuck up things. He never knew why you were so nice to him. Why you, despite adding a snappy comment beside it, constantly offered a helping hand and took him in without him asking. Not that he would, of course, he was stubborn — you knew that very well. Too well.

You’d always been someone that could read him like a book; calling his bluff before anyone else could. It came too easy to you. He’d only known you for a couple of years but for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on, you felt like home. Familiar.

You’d never called him weak, unlike the others. Unlike everyone he’d known before. to you, he was strong. Stronger than he’d ever know.

He’d spent his entire life trying to prove himself to everyone, to show that he wasn’t some kid. He had one hell of a hard head, but had guts like no other. Determination like no other.

Eren Jaeger was a forever flame.

He wasn’t aware he was staring until your voice rang in his ears, breaking his thought. “What’re you looking at?” You murmured, carefully snipping the remaining bit of thread away from his stitched-up gash. You tenderly brushed your thumb over it, wrapping it in a thin layer of gauze.

“Nothing,” Eren mumbled. “Nothing at all.”

“You sure?” You teased, a playful glint in your eyes. Eren rolled his eyes and sighed. You chuckled, giving him a quick once-over before pulling away and placing your supplies back on the coffee table.

You’d disinfect them later; you wanted to quickly take care of the mess on your couch. Standing up from your kneeled spot on the floor, you held his dirty, dark green shirt between your index and thumb finger and scurried over to your washing machine to toss it inside.

Eren snorted at this, shaking his head at your antics. Of course that’s the first thing you’re worried about.

 ** _Of course_**.

“Pants off,” You returned back to where he was, holding your hand out expectantly.

“Wow, you just took care of me and now you want to give me a—“

“Not that,” You interrupted him, pinching the bridge of your nose in irritation. “I’m gonna wash them. They’re dirty.”

“Uh huh,” The mischievous smirk returned to Eren’s face, reminding you of the boy you’d always known. His light was back and of course he had to be a little shit.

“You’re annoying.” You narrowed your eyes at him, taking his jeans and put them wash too, adjusting the load size to small and pouring some detergent in. This earned a laugh from him that made a tiny smile creep onto your face. You’d missed that laugh.


	6. Be Yours - Erwin Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonder if he even noticed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d recommend listening to Be Your Girl by Teedra Moses (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1DlXyONrkjc) for a good reading experience.  
> :)

Erwin caught your eye a few times. You two went to the same college, hung around the same groups of people, and even had a few classes together. He was hard to miss, really. With his charming blue eyes, perfectly sculpted face, even his beautiful smile that he gave to you whenever you passed him. You noticed the way his eyes would narrow when he’s concentrated on something, how he idly fiddled with his pencils after finishing a test. You know, things you’d usually notice about someone.

Not to mention him catching you staring at him a few times during class, from across the room. Hey, you couldn’t help it. _He’s just extraordinarily handsome, that’s all_ , is what you told yourself. Maybe you would’ve believed that at first, but not now. It’d been far too long, having been around seven months. You’d known of him for seven months, but had yet to have a conversation with him. Sure, you’d said hi a couple times when you ran to get your morning coffee, or when you waved to him while he walked to meet his friends.

You weren’t exactly friends, per se, but more so acquaintances. Besides his name, you also knew other things about him, like his birthday - which happened to be today - and things like his favorite color, coffee blend, artist, etc. However, you weren’t sure he’d really acknowledged you even existed. He was very good friends with two other people in your class, Levi and Hange. You hadn’t formally met Levi, due to the fact that he didn’t seem to enjoy the company of other people - not that you complained - and you’ve talked to Hange a handful of times. They’re louder than Erwin and Levi, always earning a scoff and a harsh ‘Shut up, Four Eyes,’ from the smaller man. 

He hung with them frequently, and from what you gathered a few months ago, they’d been friends for a couple of years. Erwin trusted them greatly, and they reciprocated. You wished you had that type of relationship with him, but settled to yearn from afar. Most would probably describe you as weird, but you wouldn’t. At least not out loud, anyway. 

The bell rang, signaling the class was over, and you snapped out of your thoughts. You’d spent the class time fondly gazing in Erwin’s direction, missing the strange look Levi gave you. He’d noticed that you’d done that a lot and brought it up to Erwin a while ago, but the blonde dismissed it. Erwin figured you were staring at the wall or something, before he shot a glance in your direction, briefly meeting your eyes. From that day forward, he began noticing you too. Not that you picked up on, of course.

Packing up your things, you left the classroom and began heading to your dorm. However, when you were halfway there, you noticed that you’d left your pencil on the desk. You cursed to yourself, turning around to go retrieve it when you came face to face with someone’s chest, craning your head upwards to see who it was. To your surprise, it was Erwin, pencil in hand. He gave you his famous smile that melted your heart, clearing his throat to speak.

“Sorry to seem like a creep,” He nervously chuckled, fiddling with the item in his hands. “But I noticed that you left it at your table and wanted to return it. I hope this doesn’t seem weird,” He mumbled, handing it to you. You stared in astonishment for a moment, before shaking your head. You took the item from him, smiling in response.

“Thank you,” you said as you placed the item in your pocket, to put in your pencil case for later. “But um,” you tilted your head, pointing to yourself. “You know who I am?” That earned you a laugh and an even wider smile from the man in front of you, causing your heart to thump louder in your chest. 

“Yes,” he chuckled. “We have a class together, silly. You sit closer to the window, two rows behind me.” You nodded, a blush forming on your cheeks. You honestly didn’t know what to say, you didn’t think he even knew your name, let alone where you sat.

“Right,” you confirmed, fiddling with your fingers. “What brings you to my dorm?”

“I wanted to bring your pencil back, remember,” You internally facepalmed. He just said that, you thought, feeling embarrassed. “I’m also here for another thing,” he continued, staring into your eyes. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends and I for a birthday dinner tonight.” He looked at his watch. “It’s at eight. I’ll pick you up at seven.” You already knew who the friends were, of course.

Your eyes widened. _He wants me, a stranger, to join him for dinner? Someone that hasn’t had a full conversation with him ever, to join him and his closest friends?_ You internally panicked, Erwin clearing his throat to snap you out of it. You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck, nodding in response.

“Sure.” You pulled your phone out of your pocket, opening the contacts app and pressing the button to add a new one. Inputting his name in the field, you turned the device in his direction. 

He took the device from you, fingers brushing yours. _Oh **fuck**. _

Erwin gave your phone back to you, waving you goodbye as he walked in the opposite direction. Looking down, you noticed he not only input his number, but put a ‘;)’ next to his name. 

Hurrying back to your room, you fumbled with the key to unlock your door before pushing it open, throwing your bag down and rummaged through your closet. It was almost hilarious how fast you moved, tossing items you disapproved of onto your bed. It seemed like what you had in your wardrobe didn’t fit the occasion. Or, maybe you were just overreacting. Probably both, to be honest.

Thirty minutes later, you finally decided on an outfit. You’d gone for something simple, not too over the top. Sliding on your flats, you checked yourself out in the mirror, smoothing any creases or wrinkles out with your fingers. You were nervous, to say the least. Maybe nervous was an understatement. Checking yourself once more, you checked the time on your phone. It was about 6 pm, meaning you had an hour left before Erwin came to pick you up. You made a quick run to get him a birthday card, signing it and adding his favorite candy in the bag next to it.

You spent the next hour lost in your thoughts, missing Erwin’s text thirty minutes later and jolting at the sound of someone knocking on your door. Glancing at the clock on your nightstand, it was indeed 7 P.M. You stood up, double checking that you had everything you needed before heading outside to join Erwin. He greeted you with a grin, glancing at your outfit. He held his hand out for you to take, leading you to the passenger side of his car and holding the door open for you.

He informed you that Levi and Hange were already at the restaurant, waiting for the two of you to join them, meaning you’d be alone during the car ride. The ride itself was initially nerve-wracking, but things calmed down once he’d broken the ice by telling you a few jokes of his. He made you laugh and asked a few questions about you on the ride there, learning your favorite color and the type of music you liked to listen to. You found that Erwin was really easy to talk to, in addition to being funny. 

Arriving at the restaurant, he opened your door for you once more, leading you inside of the restaurant. It was fancy, having beautiful portraits on the wall and playing classical music over the speakers. Your eyes scanned the crowd, spotting Hange waving the two of you over, with an unenthusiastic looking Levi next to her. He looked like he didn’t want to be there, but Erwin assured you that he always looked like that.

Taking your places across the brunette and raven-haired man, a couple of menus were placed in front of you. You flipped open the menu, eyes scanning the options. There were plenty, various dishes containing some type of seafood and the other side of the menu containing kid’s meals. You hadn’t noticed that there were a curious pair of eyes on you, admiring you.

You’d ordered and enjoyed your food, exchanging a bit of small talk with the people around you. Hange and Erwin cracked a couple of jokes, their loud laugh resonating throughout the restaurant. Levi, as usual, was mostly quiet but did engage sometimes, throwing a poorly-timed shit joke just as you were taking a bite of your food. 

Despite being nervous at the beginning, you came to truly enjoy the event. It felt like you fit right in with them and they welcomed you with open arms. Well, if telling you shit jokes could be counted as open arms. They definitely got a few giggles out of you, almost making you cry from laughter at one point. You had a wonderful time and was thankful that Erwin invited you.

After paying the bill, the four of you left separately. Hange and Levi drove to their dorms and Erwin drove you back to yours. The car ride was pleasant, the radio playing songs the two of you liked. The most notable one being ‘I Wanna Be Yours,’ by the Arctic Monkeys. You sang along and Erwin hummed beside you. His larger hand brushed over yours, fingers stroking the back of it. 

After reaching your dorm building, you sat in the car for a moment. Erwin’s hand squeezed yours, making you look at him. The look in his eyes was soft, one you’d never expected to see from him. He gazed fondly at you, bringing your hand up to plant a kiss on it. 

“Thank you for tonight,” he whispered to you. “I hope you had a good time.”

“I did!” you blurted out, startling both yourself and Erwin a little. He laughed it off, nodding. 

“I’m glad.” Silence remained for a brief moment before you reached in your bag, handing the card and candy to him. 

“Happy birthday,” you mumbled, leaning against the back of your seat. “I wanted to get you a present, but I didn’t have much time, so I rushed out and got you your favorite. I hope you like it.”

He was touched. His hand cupped your cheek, him leaning in to give you a gentle kiss on the lips. Your heartbeat thumped in your ears as your eyes fluttered shut. Internally, you were screaming; yelling to the high heavens, so loud you would’ve lost your voice.

But on the outside, your hands were slightly shaking as you lost yourself in the kiss. 

Erwin pulled away, stopping to mutter a quick “Thank you again,” before pressing his lips to yours once more.


	7. Hurry Up - Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi in a suit. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a blurb that I wrote in 30 minutes. Enjoy.

“You look good in that,” Your eyes trailed over Levi’s figure as you took a sip of your wine. Slowly licking your lips in delight, he was given a nod of approval — he looked good. You didn’t have to tell him.

The glass clinked as you set it on the table, rising from your seat on your plush mattress and freshly-made bed. You approached the man who was facing the mirror, adjusting and rolling up the cuffs his sleeves. He’d pinned those golden cufflinks you’d purchased for him as an anniversary gift, making him all the more appetizing and appealing to your lascivious eyes.

“ ** _Really_** good.” A manicured hand rested atop his shoulder, trailing down the pristine suit jacket while lipstick-adorned lips rested beside his ear. They wore a feigned pout of unhappiness. “Do we really have to go, baby?” Your dark eyes met his own, giving you a look that rivaled yours.

“Yes,” Came the brief reply. “We’ll be _late_. Hurry, there’s time for that later.”

“Fine, fine. Wait,” you said, grinning at Levi. “Does that mean I get to fuck you in a _suit_? Your _**favorite**_ suit?”

Levi rolled his eyes at you yet the slight smirk on his features told otherwise. “If you’re lucky.” He commented, enjoying your pleased expression.

“I **am** lucky.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi ushered you to finish getting ready, delivering a quick slap to your ass as encouragement. “ **Hurry up.** ”


	8. Procrastination - Eren Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need a break.

The flickering images from the TV flashed onto the wall behind the couch, casting a shadow behind Eren, who was in the middle of watching a horror movie. The screams of the protagonist blasted from the outer speakers as the killer approached and cornered her, stabbing her.

Meanwhile, you were in your office trying to fix up a paper you’d half-assed. You initially thought and typed it up while dozing off the night prior, ending up with a whopping total of three words on the Google document. Having fallen asleep before you even finished the first sentence, you knew you had serious work to do in the morning since it was due the next night.

Procrastination was indeed your thing. Was it a _good_ thing? No. But it was **_your_** thing.

After flicking your desk lamp on, you got to work. Fingers flashed across the keyboard, hitting the keys and trying to squeeze as many words out as possible in a short window of time. You had your notebook open to your notes page, outlining exactly what you needed to say.

The paper was due at 11:59 and it was 9:44 P.M. The clock was ticking and your window of time was getting shorter and shorter.

It was going quite well, you’d gotten two thousand words in and was working toward three thousand when _it_ happened.

Your computer screen flashed white then went black, turning off completely.

“What the fuck?” you mumbled as you frantically tried to turn your computer back on, pushing down the round button at the top corner. You’d gotten up and unplugged the cord, counted to fifteen and plugged it back in, but - nothing. You’d switched outlets, rooms, and everything under the sun but nothing happened.

It was gone. All gone.

A cry of frustration came from you as you slammed the lid closed and plopped your head in your arms. Your body shook with angry sobs and you cursed the expensive device, pushing it further away from you.

“Babe?” Eren’s voice came from the living room, seemingly concerned. He paused the movie and put his popcorn bowl on the table, padding over to your dimly lit office. “Hey,” he kneeled down in front of you, rubbing your arms. “C’mere,” Eren pulled you to the floor for a tight hug and wrapped his arms around your torso, supporting you. “What happened baby?”

You weakly pointed up to your closed computer and buried your face in Eren’s shoulder, sniffling. “Oh,” Eren responded softly, stroking your back. “Shitty computer?” Nodding in response, you squeezed him.

“I see. I’m sorry Princess,” He nibbled on his lip for a moment, racking his brain for things he could do to make you feel better. “ **Come cuddle,** ” Eren pulled away from you and cupped your face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away your runny tears. “We can watch your favorite movie. Y’know, the one with the princess and the frog?”

“You mean The Princess and the Frog?” You giggled. “That’s _literally_ what it’s called, babe.”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Okay,” you nodded, allowing Eren to pull you from your place on the carpeted floor to stand in front of him. He gave your hands a reassuring squeeze and flicked your desk lamp off before leading you to the living room, pointing to the couch for you to sit.

“I’ll get the movie. You get comfortable, ‘kay Princess?” Eren grinned at you, pulling open the door to your entertainment center and filing through the rows of movies you’d stored in there.

“Okay Frog,” you snuggled into the couch, covering your legs with a blanket Eren had laying on the seat.

“Cute,” Eren said as he pulled the movie from its place on the shelf, popping the case open and pushing it into the DVD player. He handed you the remote before settling in behind you, propping a fluffy pillow behind his head for support.

Once the two of you got comfy, you pressed the play button and set the remote on the coffee table, instead reaching for Eren’s hand. He gladly interlocked your fingers and pressed a quick kiss to the back of your hand before the movie started.

—

“ **Is that my shirt you’re wearing**?” Eren called from his place on the couch, eyeing you while you passed to flip on the light.

“Yes,” you fiddled with the hem of the oversized shirt. “I could take it off if you want—“

“It’s cute,” Eren cut you off with a grin. “You look sexy in it.”

“You say that about everything I wear.”

“Because it’s true.”

“ _Uh huh_.”

“Well, you look sexy in _everything._ It isn’t my fault.”

You playfully stuck your tongue out at Eren, earning a laugh in response.

“Hey,” Eren stopped you in your tracks as you spun around to carry the bowl to the kitchen. “ **You’re so pretty**.”

You rolled your eyes and threw a piece of popcorn at him which he happily caught in his mouth.

“You _always_ say that.”

“Because it’s _true_.”


	9. Public Affection - Erwin Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PDA with the Commander of the Survey Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't a blurb, but still is quite short.

“Mwah,” your lips made a loud smooching sound as you gave Erwin his 50th kiss of the day. You weren’t entirely sure if it had been fifty—mostly because you weren’t keeping count—but also because you probably went well over that amount. What can you say, the man proved to be quite kissable.

Erwin chuckled, squishing your cheeks to keep you at bay. “People are staring, darling.”

“And? I wanna love you, c’mere,” You outstretched your hands, making grabbing motions at him.

Needless to say, people _definitely_ were staring. You were in the middle of the mess hall and interrupting their lunch, plus they’d never seen the Commander be so affectionate let alone known that he was involved with someone. Especially because it was you. It’d never been a secret, per se, but it wasn’t necessarily something you two put out there, given the circumstances of your reality. But either way, their faces—not that you could see them due to being occupied—were priceless.

Most had their jaws hanging open and their food slipped right out of their fingers. It was quite funny, if Erwin was being honest. It’d had to be up in his top five funniest moments. Number one, of course, was when Levi opened the door to see you performing for Erwin’s birthday. Gosh, you’d never seen someone close the door so fast in your life.

He lifted his hands away from your cheeks and allowed you to kiss his face, giving you ample room to straddle his lap.

“Get a room,” Levi rolled his eyes, bringing his teacup to his lips.

You laughed mid-kiss, shooting a playful glance in Levi’s direction. Erwin did as well, shooting a grin at the man, shifting you in his lap. His fingers toyed with the straps on your hips and tugged on them to test their resistance. You couldn’t really decipher the look in Erwin’s eyes, but it wasn’t one you’d seen before nor felt negatively about.

After a moment, Erwin lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, carrying you back to his office. As the two of you exited the mess hall, you could hear Hange’s enthusiastic yelling, followed by what you assumed was Levi nudging them in the side to get them to be quiet.


	10. Markings - Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi had been trying to find you for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes. This is your typical soulmate AU and I posted this about a month ago on Tumblr and I had a lot of fun with it, so I may or may not do another one. I hope you enjoy!

Levi had been trying to find you for ages.

First, he saw you in one of his dreams back in the Underground. It creeped him out, and he tried to push it to the back of his mind, but something kept it at the front. The curiosity of who you were ate away at him; he wanted to know. He hadn’t seen many things about you: just your hair color and your smile. You’d been turning away from him, dissipating into the crowd.

You’d managed to slip through his fingers.

—

Then, a couple of years later, Levi woke up to find something inscribed onto his wrist. It looked as if it’d been tattooed there, but faded. In the dark room, he could faintly make out a tiny letter. His fingers brushed the spot where it was, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn’t understand; what did this mean? Weren’t you just a figment of his imagination? A shitty dream he had years ago?

Isabel called out to him, snapping him out of his daze.

“Big Bro,” she tilted her head to the side, eyeing Levi’s actions. “What’re you doing?”

Levi shook his head and pulled his sleeve to cover the marking.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

—

Years after Farlan and Isabel had passed away; years after the mark first appeared, and it had never faded. It angered him at first, because he couldn’t figure out who you were. He spent hours on end racking his brain of who you could’ve possibly been, but found no one.

As the years went on, so did Levi. He grew tired of looking, convinced he’d never find you.

So, he just let it be.

—

Levi was supervising the new recruits as they trained in the hot weather, a bored look on his face. He’d been idly scanning the newcomers when he saw something that made him do a double take.

One of the new recruits had mark in the very same spot that he did, in the shape of an L. A faded, worn-out looking mark; very similar to his. Oddly similar. Levi’s eyes flickered down to his own mark, finding it was nearly gone. He hadn’t looked at it in what felt like years.

—

He’d figured out your name. Also where you came from, your birthday, etc. He knew you were his age, if not a little younger. What Levi couldn’t figure out, was why this all was happening. He didn’t want a soulmate; He wasn’t even asked. He’d heard about them being something you could spend the rest of your life looking for, and he certainly didn’t want that.

He’d finally found you, and didn’t want to let you go.

But, unfortunately for him, it was too late.

The next day when he went to look for you, you were gone. You disappeared into thin air; Without a trace. You left behind nothing to say why or where you were going, just discharged. He’d brought it up to Erwin but the man didn’t offer much of a response.

You’d slipped through his fingers. _Again_.

—

A single candle provided some light for the otherwise dark room, giving Levi a bit of light to continue his work. He shuffled through the documents on his desk, placing the finished ones to his right and the unfinished on the left. He desperately tried to silence his thoughts by drowning himself in his work, and as we’ve all guessed: It didn’t work. Too many ‘what ifs’ swirled in his mind, and he couldn’t help but look at the fading initial on his wrist.

He didn’t understand. Wasn’t he supposed to feel relieved, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders? One that’d he’d been lugging around for years and years was finally gone, but he didn’t feel any better.

“Fuck,” he muttered, placing the pen down and burying his face in his hands. He ran his fingers through his black locks, exhaling heavily. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? I don’t even know who the fuck you are.”

 _A lie._ He knew very well who you were; He just didn’t want to find you.

_Another lie._

“I’m not lying,” Levi hissed, gritting his teeth. “Shut the fuck up.”

_You are. You know it._

“Shut up!” Levi yelled, hands clamping over his ears. The image of your face and his matching initial on your wrist flashed in his mind. He tried and tried to ignore it, pushing himself out of his chair and into his bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

His shaky hands gripped the knobs, turning the faucet on. The sound of water splashing in the basin filled his ears and he slipped his hands underneath the stream, splashing icy water on himself to snap out of it.

He did this a couple times before reaching for a towel, wiping his face. As he opened his eyes, he jolted out of shock. There was an unfamiliar face staring back at him, watching him through the glass.

He couldn’t bring himself to look away, staring in utter shock as the figure spoke. “Find them,” the croaky voice called out to him, making the man nearly shit himself.

“What the fuck,” he whispered to himself, his reflection soon replacing the apparition in the mirror.

It was then that he hurriedly decided he’d find you. And fast.

—

The next day after he’d completed his duties on base, Levi informed Erwin that he’d be heading into town. He didn’t disclose the reason why, but somehow Erwin knew. He gave the charcoal haired man a nod, grinning at him.

He opted for his casual clothing because it was more comfortable, so it’d ease his nerves a bit. He was nervous, to say the least. Especially after the encounter he’d had the night before. He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what the fuck was in that mirror. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to either, preferring to leave it as one of the many mysteries of the HQ.

His fingers reached for the folded piece of parchment in his breast pocket, tugging it out and unraveling it. Before he headed to bed, he’d scribbled useful information about you on it, like your name and the general area of where you resided.

His thumbs stroked the material, a heavy exhale leaving his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the small ink becoming slightly more visible as the ride continued.

Levi silently hoped you were still there, so he could get this over with. God, it made his ass itch like no other.

—

You were out at the market, picking up some vegetables and other ingredients for dinner. It was quite hot, so you’d plucked your clothes fitting for the weather out of the depths of your closet.

Strolling around with your basket in hand, you gave a kind smile to the merchants whose stalls you frequented, chatting amongst yourselves. You were quite familiar with them, looking at some of them like family of your own. You hadn’t had any after you’d lost yours in the fall of Wall Maria, several years ago.

It pained you, but you were more than happy to be welcomed into others’ families.

You waved goodbye to everyone as you headed back to your home, satisfied with your purchases. You’d picked up tomatoes, carrots, lettuce, and a couple of rare meats. You had also purchased a few luxuries, like your favorite tea blend and a small pouch of sugar to go in it. You couldn’t wait until you got home and could enjoy it all.

Meanwhile, Levi arrived in your neighborhood, mumbling a string of curse words under his breath. He smoothed out his pants leg, beginning the journey to find you.

—

Twisting your key in the lock, you stepped inside of your cozy home and discarded your shoes at the front door. Sighing, you set your basket on the kitchen table, heading over to open your curtains to allow light in.

You washed your hands throughly, before rinsing off the vegetables. Squatting down, you pulled some pots and pans from your cabinet and filled them with water, licking your lips in anticipation.

As you chopped the vegetables, you couldn’t help but notice the L-shaped initial on your arm was becoming more solid as the clock ticked.

—

At the same time, you heard an impatient knock at your door. Your heart hammered in your chest, placing down the knife while your curious eyes peered out of the window. From the distance, you could make out a short mop of black hair at your front door.

“Huh?” you questioned, padding over to the wooden door, hand hovering over the knob.

The person knocked again, a little harder this time.

You pulled open the door and your eyes went wide.

“Captain Levi?” you said in disbelief. “What’re you doing at my hou-“

“Can I come in?” He cut in, staring at you.

“Yeah, sure,” you stepped aside, motioning for him to come in. He obliged and you shut the door behind him.

“Can I get you anything?” you headed back over to the kitchen, pulling the tea box from your basket. “Would tea be okay?” Levi nodded and you prepared it for him, placing the hot cup of liquid on the table in front of where he sat.

You sat across the table from him, hands clasped together in your lap while you watched him judge the tea you’d made for him. He took a small sip from the cup before placing it back down.

“Your tea isn’t shitty,” He broke the silence.

“Thank you, sir. Can I um,” you nervously swallowed, sitting up in your chair. “Can I ask why you’re here?”

Levi pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his once faded mark, now a solid black line in the shape of your initial. He pointed to it, and nodded his head in your direction. “You have one of these as well, correct?”

Your thumb brushed over the solid black line, turning to show the man in front of you. “Yes,” you confirmed. “Does this mean that I’m your...that you’re my-“

“Yes,” Levi breathed.

—

He explained to you exactly how he found you, from the dream that started it all to the freaky occurrence with the mirror. That part made you laugh, which earned you a sharp glare from the raven haired male. “Sorry,” you apologized through a fit of giggles. “So sorry.”

In turn, you told him everything as well. You two had the same dream at the exact same time.

“So,” you shifted in your seat, idly rubbing mark on your wrist. “What do we do now?”

Levi grunted, asking what you meant.

“I mean,” you leaned forward, arms now resting on the table. “Does something happen? Do we become a....thing?”

“I don’t think so, we barely know each other.”

“True,” you agreed, sounding a little defeated.

“But, that’s just for now.” Levi crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“What does that mean?” Your eyes flickered over to him, catching the amused look on his face.

“Use your brain.”

“Are you saying that you’d be open to give it a shot?” You held his gaze, eyes sparkling. He didn’t say a word, only staring back at you. A wide smile spread across your face as you nodded. “Okay.”

—

A few more hours passed and the sun was starting to set, prompting Levi to head back to base. You’d had dinner in that time, and he said “your cooking was less shitty than your tea,” which you took as a compliment. An insulting one, but a compliment nonetheless.

You waved goodbye at him as he headed for the door. As his hand closed over the knob, he called for you over his shoulder.

“Hey,” he called out to you, making you look up to him.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be so fucking hard to find next time.” With that, he headed out and closed the door behind him.

You couldn’t stop smiling after that.

During your encounter, your marks became permanent; binding you together forever.


	11. Bad Day - Eren Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a bad day, and Eren was there for you.

Today just wasn’t the day. 

It wasn’t the morning, the afternoon, or the night for this. Everything seemed to just go left instead of right, and you tried your best to push through it, but it didn’t work. All your efforts resulted in failure. Disheartening failure.

So, you just gave up.

Eren stepped in the house and locked the door behind him, juggling a bag of take-out in his hands. “Babe?” he called into the apartment, listening for your voice. But, you didn’t answer. At least - not verbally.

His ears picked up your faint sobbing from further inside, and he frowned, quickly kicking his shoes off and darting down the hall to your aid. His fingers held the top of the paper bag in his left hand while his right gently pushed open the door to your shared bedroom, and he poked his head in.

There, he spotted you in the form of a lump underneath the mound of blankets, bawling your eyes out.

“Princess,” Eren set the bag on the dresser and padded over to you, taking a seat on the side of the mattress. A gentle hand stroked your back as you cried, trying to soothe you. **“I’m here, baby**. What’s wrong?” He peeled back the blanket to reveal your puffy red eyes and tear-stained face. “Bad day?” His voice came out in a soft whisper, and he used his thumb to gently wiping your flowing tears. 

You could only nod as he questioned you before engulfing you in a soothing embrace, cradling you in his arms. “I’m sorry.” He shut his eyes and continued to rub your back. “ **Just let it all out**.” 

And that you did. 

A couple of moments later, you had calmed down and eased on the crying, breathing steadily.

“I brought your favorite.” Eren grinned at you as he pulled away, gently squeezing your hands. “I picked it up on my way home.”

“Chinese?” your eyes gleamed with excitement, but hints of sadness still lingered in them. Eren nodded and you smiled. “Yay.”

Eren fetched the brown bag, pulling out a container with black marker written on the side. He held it out for you to take and settled beside you with his own, patting the spot beside him.

“ **Come cuddle.** ” You happily obliged and gave Eren a quick peck on the lips, silently thanking him for always being there for you.

Even on your bad days.


	12. Preparation - Erwin Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little preparation is needed when you're expecting a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a pregnant reader.

You were heavily pregnant with your first child, a baby girl that was to be expected in about two months. You and your husband had been searching for months and months for the perfect name for the little bundle of joy, but couldn’t seem to decide and agree on one. You’d suggested the name Emily, but Erwin didn’t like it. Then, he suggested Michelle, but you disagreed. The two of you went back and forth for days before you finally settled on two names.

Olivia and Isabella.

It took you a while (and a ton of paper) but the name finally sat perfectly in your mind and on your tongue. Olivia Isabella Smith would be her name, and now all you needed was to finish decorating your nursery. You had some things to finish for work so you opted to get those done in your office and trusted that your loving husband wouldn’t cause too much of a fuss.

Thus, Erwin bid you goodbye with a tender kiss on the forehead and set off on his journey to finish what had been started. He practically skipped out to his car, humming a lovely tune. You hoped he wouldn’t bring back a bunch of things like he did the last time he’d gone house shopping alone. Though it’d made you angry when it initially happened, it became funnier over time.

\--

You ended up coming home to several couches in your living room, three rolled up rugs in the corner, a very expensive entertainment center and bits-and-bobbles that you certainly didn’t need - complete with Erwin in the middle, sat with a nervous look on his face. “Welcome home?” He chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

You crossed your arms over your chest and just stared at him, unamused.

“I couldn’t decide.”

“What do you mean ‘you couldn’t decide’? I asked you to get **one** couch!” You held up a single finger for emphasis. “Not _three_!”

“They were pretty!” He exclaimed. “Look at this one, it has flowers! And this one feels so nice--”

“Erwin,” you interrupted him, rubbing your temples to soothe your nerves. “Pick one. One.”

“But--” Erwin was cut off mid-sentence by an icy glare shot in his direction. “One it is.”

\--

“ **What a nerd**.” You rolled your eyes and chuckled at the memory, placing a hand on your belly. “Liv, that’s certainly your father.” You spoke softly to the little one in your stomach, smiling once you felt a little kick. “I can’t wait for you to meet him, and for him to meet you. He’s so excited. The other day, he was quite literally bouncing off the walls.” Olivia kicked your hand a few more times. “I guess you’re just as excited, aren’t you?”

A few moments passed before you picked up on the sound of a moving truck outside of your home. You quirked an eyebrow in confusion and got up to peer out of the window, spotting Erwin and a furniture delivery truck. “You’re not serious. Not this again,” you muttered, sighing heavily. You slipped your shoes on and padded down the stairs, opening the front door to call out to your husband. “Erwin!” you yelled, making the man spin around in surprise. His eyes widened and he quickly shooed the delivery truck away.

“ **It was a joke, baby. I swear.** ” He walked up to you, trying to stop you from being mad at him.

“A set of wall decals was all you were told to get, and you end up with a delivery truck.”

“I got them,” He pulled out the decals you’d asked for and you shook your head, taking them from him.

“You’re terrible, you know that?” you snorted, looking over the letters in your hand.

“On a scale of one to ten, how terrible am I now?”

“A two.”

“Hmm,” Erwin pondered your words for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. He turned around, gesturing for the delivery truck to come back. “I got this crib. It was on _sale_.”

“We already have a crib!”

“But this one has flowers!”

“ _Erwin_!”


	13. Dried Paint - Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi spent all day working and wants a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is painter bc Cold Hands inspired me. They live in my head rent free.

Slender fingers darted over the keyboard, turning thought to words on the already filled Google document. They’d hardly stopped except to turn the page of the book next to it, but soon after they’d resumed again. The soft clicking of the keys to the laptop was soon all that filled the dark-haired man’s office, fueling his concentration. Levi was sat alone in his chair and had been working all day, only stepping out to refill his tea—which he’d barely done, given the fact that you were kind enough to pop your head in every so often to do it for him. He’d normally tell you that there was no need but appreciated the gesture anyway. He supposed it made things somewhat easier.

He’d pulled his fingers away to stretch his hands and crack his knuckles, noticing the apparent tension in his upper body. Levi hadn’t really gotten up from his chair and he’d figured it’d been long enough. He glanced at the small clock on the bottom left corner of his screen and noted that it was 2 pm. He’d been awake since about 8 and had spent about an hour or two having breakfast with you, chatting about normal things like how the other person slept or what you planned on doing for the day.

The usual morning topics, plus your morning breath that he’d gotten a whiff of after stealing two long kisses from you. He’d remarked about it and you gasped, pretending to be offended while attempting to wriggle out of his arms. He wouldn’t let you go, of course.

Well, not until he got _one more_ kiss.

* * *

Levi chuckled at the memory and finally decided that he had a few minutes to spare for a break. His eyes were getting kind of tired and if he was being completely honest, he’d gotten sick of looking at those shitty documents. Erwin had wanted him to complete a report for him and send a few emails to uptight, tight-assed business partners that he wasn’t fond of. After a quick stretch, Levi took a sip out of his nearly empty teacup and left the room, padding down the hallway to your art room. He could hear the sound of a cap to what he assumed was a bottle of paint opening, followed by the squishing sound of the liquid coming out.

He knocked twice and listened for the sound of your voice, but got no response. Levi pushed open the door, peeking inside to be greeted with the sight of you bopping your head along to your favorite song with headphones stuffed in your ears. Upon glancing at your canvas, he saw that you were working on a piece for your art class—your rendition of a a Bob Ross painting. You chose to put your own spin on Mountain Retreat and settled for cooler colors instead of warmer ones. It looked quite good; you were very talented, but Levi knew that.

He’d pushed open the door fully, flicking on the light. “Hey,” he called, finally catching your attention. “That looks good.”

“Huh? Oh, hi Levi,” you pulled the headphone out of your ear. “Thank you. I’ve been working on it since I haven’t had anything else to do.”

“Oh yeah?” He questioned, settling on the plastic mat that covered the hardwood floor beside you. “You mean to tell me that you’ve washed the dishes?”

“Mhm.”

“Done the laundry?”

“Mhm.”

“Made the bed?”

“Trick question,” you paused the music in your headphones and set them on the table alongside your phone. “You do that every morning.”

Levi hummed in agreement. “Kissed me?”

“Mhm—wait,” you looked from your canvas over to Levi, who had a smirk on his face. “Hmm,” you tapped your chin and pretended to be in deep thought. “No,” you paused. “I don’t think I’ve done that.” You grinned and scooted over to him, settling in his lap. Your arms were draped over his shoulders and you sat there for a moment, pressing your foreheads together. The two of you sat there, staring in each other’s eyes and Levi raised his eyebrows to ask what you’re waiting for. Impatient.

As always.

You ran a dried, paint-smeared thumb softly over Levi’s bottom lip, admiring him for a moment before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. A hand came to rest on the back of your neck as Levi kissed you tenderly. A small kiss that took his breath away—like the others you’d give him. His other hand settled near your hips, fiddling with the opening of your hoodie pocket. His lips were chapped and warm, just like the rest of him.

_You loved it._

A moment later the two of you pulled apart and softly smiled at one another. Times like these were unmatched.

“I love you,” You broke the sweet silence with a soft whisper of the words Levi loved to hear from you. Levi closed his eyes and sighed, an all-too-familiar feeling beginning to overtake him. He loved you more than he could ever express.

“I love you too.”


	14. Survival - Eren Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had to survive.
> 
> You had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a blurb i wrote since i got the game aot 2 for christmas. kinda angsty? debated on keeping this one just on tumblr but after the positive reception, i figured why not. i hope you guys have/had happy holidays!
> 
> everyone is an adult in this.

“Kiss me,” His tone was urgent and his impatient hands grasped at the fabric of your shirt. “ _Kiss me like a fucking fool._ ” His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes shone with determination, as if this was your last moment together.

“ _Kiss you_?” You asked incredulously with widened eyes. “We have more time, what do you-” An exasperated sigh fell from Eren’s lips and an indecipherable mumble came in the same breath before he closed the gap between you. His hands never left your form as he held you there. The previous commotion now reduced to near silence, for the beating of your heart was too loud. You could no longer hear the pained screams of your comrades, both falling and _fallen_ , for this moment isolated the two of you. In the midst of the battle, all you could think about was Eren Jaeger. His touch, his smell, his voice. His heartbeat pounding against inside his chest while it pressed against your own, echoing between the two of you.

The love of your life. **_Your_ life**.

A tear–prefacing a river of them–fell from your eye as the weight of it all came crashing down. You were ready to break but alas, he wouldn’t let you. You’d been strong this entire time, defense unwavering. You needed to continue to be strong - but not for him, your comrades, or your captain. For _yourself_. You’d been Eren’s anchor ever since you’d met him - that determined, head-strong twelve year old at training. Keeping him down when he’d threatened to float away. He’d do the same for you if you ever needed him. **_When_** you needed him. You couldn’t fight forever and he would be there.

He’d be **_sure_** of it.

The two of you pulled apart and Eren cupped your cheeks, staring at your still closed eyes. You couldn’t look at him, despite being unsure if it’d be the last time you’d ever get to. His heavy breathing alongside the cries of battle filled your ears as he held you still, thumbs brushing away the many tears falling down your face. “Look at me,” He said softly yet urgently, pleading to see your eyes no matter how glossy. Your eyes slowly opened to meet his own, shining with determination - the man you’d always known. Never one to give up without a fight. “I-” He began to speak, but your hand wrapped around his wrist and gently squeezed it as to tell him not to.

It’d hurt too much.

He shook his head in defiance. He had to say it, you had to know.

“I love you.” Eren said to you, resting his forehead on yours. His warm breath fanned your face as he repeated those words to you, engraving them further into your mind. You’d said it before, of course in a more ideal setting, but they’d never held as much weight as they did in this moment. Right here, right now. A romantic endeavor during the constant battle for your lives was bound to trap the two of you like this one way or another. If you could, you’d teleport the two of you someplace where you could be alone. Live the lives you’d always wanted to live. If he could, he’d make you his in this very moment and run off together. But **_of course_** , life had to be so cruel.

Unbeknownst to him, you already were. Mind, body, and soul - all his. He held your heart.

With a low voice and a shaky breath, you exchanged the sentiment, “I love you too.” You didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t want to let _you_ go. But alas, it was time. You didn’t think this would last forever, did you?

As you picked up your blades with shaky hands, you exchanged a look with Eren. He held his hand up to his mouth, ready to transform. Ready to get this mission over with and return - to you. You nodded in unison and Eren dashed off, biting his hand. The light from the transformation shined brightly and you shielded your eyes from it. Eren had gone off, and it was back to you now.

You had to survive.

You _had_ to.


End file.
